


Healing My Wounds

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: TRUMP - D2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is dead, and Krauss couldn't do anything. The only thing he was able to do was saving Pietro - but this isn't really what he wants. Will his wounds be healed when he meets the new student at the Clan, Sophie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing My Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is the first work I'm posting here, and also one of my first TRUMP fanfics. I decided to upload it here because I saw that this archive actually has a fandom for TRUMP... So I hope you can enjoy reading this!  
> \- And of course, I'd be very happy if you left a short review in order to tell me if you like it or if I can do anything better! ;)

"He's a vampire! Kill him!"  
It was some kind of sad that they didn't recognize him as one of themselves.  
But that wasn't a problem for Pietro. He knew he'd die at some point anyway, so why shouldn't he die now?  
Although being shot by other humans in a burning vampire school wouldn't have been his first choice if he could have choosen a version of death.  
A small smile appeared on his face - he didn't know why. "Sorry, Allen. You're probably dead, right?" he whispered. "But I know you did your best. I'd love to protect Maribelle for you, but... I'll die now as well, I guess. Maybe we'll meet again in Heaven." He already closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet or knife to pierce through his heart...  
... This expected situation didn't come. To tell the truth, exactly nothing happened the way Pietro had imagined it.  
He didn't even die.  
A scream made him open his eyes again; a kind of scream he knew very well because he had heard it several times before. And when Pietro opened his eyes again, he saw the person he'd never expected to see: "Krauss...!!!"

Krauss didn't know why he wanted to save Pietro. It felt like some kind of guilt; as if he wanted to save at least Pietro - because he hadn't been able to save Allen.  
But on the other hand, it felt like... - he didn't know what he really felt for Pietro. It was a little similar to what he had felt for Allen.  
Pietro was Allen's roommate; the only person besides Krauss who'd had positive feelings for him.  
Maybe this was the reason why he stumbled into the hall, grabbing the first human he could see and biting him.  
The man fell to the ground, screaming.  
Krauss cried. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to kill all these people. He wanted Allen to live, he wanted him to be his eternal friend. They could have been so happy together... But Krauss knew it was over. And he also knew that he had to fulfil one last duty before he could fall into despair: He had to save Pietro. He had to save the only person besides himself who had good memories of Allen.  
Humans burnt down to ashes, crying, screaming.  
And in the middle of this calamity, there stood Krauss and Pietro.  
"Teacher Krauss, why...?!" The vampire hunter almost cried. "You shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't save me! You hate it to kill people, right?! So stop this!"  
The immortal vampire stretched out his hands for Pietro, just like Allen had done for him. "Pietro, you... you're the last... who knows his good sides..." He collapsed and Pietro caught him.  
The boy knew he was talking about Allen. "He... he's... dead, right?"  
These words only made Krauss cry more and Pietro realized he was right. Tears running down his face, he helped Krauss to get up. "Come on, Teacher Krauss... We have to escape. It's necessary. We can spend some time at my guild, you know? It'll be okay if I bring you there. We're under protection of the Blood Parliament after all."  
And Krauss just followed him. It was as if Pietro had taken his Initiative.

They spent some time at the Vampire Hunter Guild until Krauss felt better. The two of them weren't able to forget Allen - they'd probably never be - but they got kind of used to only having each other.  
None of the other vampire hunters asked what had happened at the Clan; they only tried to make life as comfortable for Krauss as they were able to. Anyways, his peace of mind meant peace of mind for the whole Vampire Society since he was the very first vampire Trump and possessed their Initiatives.  
But it was hard - especially at the time when Pietro got ill.  
He realized that it had to be an infected wound caused by a poisoned weapon that had injured him on "that day". "That day" was the date when the Clan had been attacked; the date of Allen's death.  
Pietro knew as well as everyone else that the only one able to cure him was - Krauss.  
"If you bite me, I'll turn into a vampire," he told him. "And if you bite me a second time, I'll become immortal like you, right? But it's your decision, Krauss."

It took him two days to decide. Krauss knew that eternal life wasn't actually what Pietro wanted, but he also knew what the boy wanted to tell him: "It's okay for me to die. I should have died on that day anyway. But you have to remember that if you don't save me now, I'll die and you'll be alone. There won't be anyone by your side like Allen and I were. Remember this and decide."  
That was how it happened on the day when Pietro was about to die, Krauss entered his room and hugged him tightly. "You're everything that is left from Allen. I'm sorry, but... you have to stay with me."  
Pietro smiled weakly and didn't even try to hold back his cry when the fangs hit his neck while Krauss was stroking his hair gently.  
And then it was over. Pietro's wounds vanished. His teeth grew longer.  
Krauss collapsed again, crying.  
"It's okay, Teacher Krauss. You had to do this. It was necessary, right? Calm down. You didn't do anything wrong."  
But it felt so wrong. It felt so wrong to have bitten Pietro when Allen, who had been so much more important to him, was dead.  
The fact that Pietro said it was alright didn't change anything about that.


End file.
